


Прежде, чем успеешь сказать «Джек Робинсон»

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Midsomer Murders
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Важнее нет науки в жизни, чем как любить и быть любимым». Преслэш.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Прежде, чем успеешь сказать «Джек Робинсон»

Прежде, чем успеешь сказать «Джек Робинсон» – английский эквивалент русской поговорки «не успеешь и глазом моргнуть».

Среда – обычный день недели. Обычный рабочий день недели, и без пяти минут девять я останавливаю служебную машину возле дома своего начальника, старшего инспектора Тома Барнаби. Идеально подстриженный газон – его рук дело. Выхожу из автомобиля, поправляю галстук, стучусь. Дверь открывается мгновенно – из окна, небось увидел, как я подъехал. Застёгивает пуговицы на рубашке, серенькой такой, в тонкую синюю полоску. Это подарок его жены, Джойс, уж я-то знаю. 

– Входи, Трой, дай мне пару минут, доем завтрак – и поедем, – а на кухне полнейший бедлам. Посуда немытая, к сковородке прилипли остатки яичницы, на кухонном столе пятно круглой формы – не иначе, горячую кружку с кофе ставили.

– А миссис Барнаби дома? – спрашиваю так осторожно, а сам продолжаю дальше осматриваться. Кухонное полотенце испачкано чем-то смутно напоминающем малиновое варенье, прихватки валяются возле мойки, а не висят на аккуратных крючках, из-под пакета с молоком натекла маленькая симпатичная лужица. 

– Джойс уехала, моему тестю понадобилось освежить в памяти старые добрые времена, и они спешно направились в Брайтон, – отвечает шеф.

– А Калли где? – приправы стоят открытыми, ложки и вилки лежат вперемешку, а из рыбьих костей кто-то построил маленькую пирамиду Хеопса. И я даже догадываюсь, кто бы это мог быть. 

– Калли с Николасом поехали в Лондон на премьеру «Двенадцатой ночи» польского театрального режиссёра – с таким именем, что язык сломаешь, пока выговоришь, – говорит шеф, и, зажав в зубах утреннюю газету, жестом показывает мне: «Пойдём». 

Мне Калли нравится. Привлекательная, смешливая. И чего она в этом своём Нике нашла? Она когда улыбается, невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ. Наверное, наследственное. Но на миссис Барнаби Калли похожа больше, чем на отца. Уж внешне так точно. И это наверняка к лучшему. 

Только садимся в машину, как у шефа звонит телефон. Выслушивает внимательно и молча, говорит в трубку «спасибо» и нажимает кнопку отбоя.

– Повременим с заездом в управление. В Мидсомер Мэллоу нашли очень подозрительный труп, – киваю со знанием дела. Труп так труп. А то, что подозрительный – это ничего, и не такие дела раскрывали.

Как бы странно это не звучало, но сегодняшний покойник меня порадовал. Ни тебе горла перерезанного, ни отрубленной головы, ни огнестрельного ранения. Просто тело в кресле перед телевизором. Только вот почему-то голое. И мужское, хотя пол значения не играет. 

– Покойного звали Аарон Саттон, тридцать пять лет, – говорит Барнаби, пошептавшись с одним из констебелей. 

– Он жил один? – смотрю на начальника взглядом а-ля Джон Ватсон при Шерлоке Холмсе. 

– Думаю, что да. Но позже стоит поговорить с соседями. Джордж Баллард скоро подъедет взглянуть на труп, а я побеседую пока с экономкой мистера Саттона – это она обнаружила его бездыханное тело. Сходи наверх, посмотри в спальне и в ванной, вдруг найдёшь что-то интересное, – и я поднимаюсь по скрипучим ступеням на второй этаж. Дом старый, давно не ремонтировался. Смотрю на обои с нарисованными белыми и красными розами – ну прямо Ланкастеры и Йорки! В гостиной моей бабушки по материнской линии были точь-в-точь такие же обои, купленные где-то в середине сороковых годов. Дедушка говорил, что будь его воля, вместо них на стенах были бы изображены сцены второй Опиумной войны.

В ванной нет ничего особенного. Все гели и шампуни выстроены по линеечке, коврик абсолютно сухой, в помещении пахнет цитрусовым освежителем воздуха, и нигде нет ни капли воды. Беру в руки тюбик с кремом для бритья и поражаюсь цене, наклеенной на него сбоку. Нет, конечно, у меня не такая уж и маленькая зарплата, на жизнь хватает, но покупай я себе такие вот штуки, питаться мне пришлось бы исключительно консервированными бобами, а книги читать – при свете одинокой свечи. Хоть я и утрирую, но та сумма, которую мы нынче платим за электричество, кого угодно в гроб вгонит. Жаль, что это будет не правительство во главе с Тони Блэром. 

Спальня поражает огромной кроватью с балдахином. Алое постельное бельё, лепесток розы около шкафа и дорогой парфюм от Герлен, которым пахнут даже тяжёлые тёмные шторы. Если у покойного не было накануне вечером свидания, то я готов съесть свою голову. Натыкаюсь взглядом на фотографию в рамке: рыжеволосый мужчина обнимает за плечи худенькую, невесомую даже на вид, молодую женщину, а на заднем плане видны золотистые поля и крошечная точка-трактор. Рыжеволосый – это Аарон Саттон, покойный, а улыбающаяся красавица может быть и подругой, и женой. Маловероятно, что это родственница, сестра, например, если только она не красит волосы в иссиня-чёрный цвет. Под кроватью чисто, ни пылинки. В ящиках комода свежевыглаженное белье – наверное, экономка постаралась, – а вот тонкий, твёрдый на ощупь конверт, лежащий под стопкой одинаковых джемперов, вероятно, спрятан сюда хозяином дома. В конверте, распечатанном кем-то до меня, лежат три фотографии. Не поймите неправильно, я не гомофоб, хотя Барнаби и считает меня таковым, но ведь любить женщин как-то естественней, нежели любить мужчин. На всех трёх фотографиях Аарон Саттон стоит или сидит рядом с пижонистым вертлявым брюнетом, прижимаясь к тому бедром или положив руку ему на коленку. Голубее просто не бывает. 

Перепрыгиваю через три ступеньки сразу, размахивая фотографиями. 

– Сэр, посмотрите, что я нашёл! – передаю снимки начальнику, а тот одним глазом на них только и взглянул. 

– Хорошая работа, Трой, – как будто я собака. Какой-нибудь терьер, который принёс хозяину подстреленную утку. А шеф уже подскочил к Джорджу Балларду, нашему судмедэксперту. Хороший мужик, только вы не подумайте ничего, я о его профессиональных качествах говорю. Я не из этих, женский пол меня привлекает больше. Точнее, только женский пол меня и привлекает. И вот пока Барнаби беседует с Джорджем, я по сторонам глазею. У покойного целая коллекция лебедей. И из ткани, и из керамики, и из стекла и дерева, даже из слоновой кости есть. Штук двадцать на каминной полке стоит. А рядом – бутылка бренди. Видно, что для себя, а не для гостей. Наполовину пуста. Или наполовину полна? Философский вопрос, я серьёзно. Почти как про курицу и яйцо. Ещё со школы меня это мучает, что раньше появилось. Ведь если рассуждать логически, то…

– Трой, – Барнаби незаметно подкрадывается сзади, – Джордж назвал причину смерти. Вам это интересно? Или предпочитаете общество неодушевлённых предметов? – ехидным таким тоном спрашивает, и я чувствую, как его губы почти касаются мочки моего уха.

– Интересно, – говорю, поворачиваясь в сторону шефа, – как же он умер?

– Через Аарона Саттона прошёл мощный разряд тока. Джордж обнаружил крошечные метки на всём теле убитого. В ванной что-нибудь нашёл?

– Нет, сэр, – отвечаю, – абсолютно сухо везде. А вы считаете, это произошло именно там?

– Пока не знаю, – шеф задумчиво потирает подбородок. – Но почему он обнажён, вот это загадка. Из управления вызвали специалиста по электрике, может, он что-нибудь обнаружит. 

– А что говорит экономка?

– Говорит, что последний раз видела мистера Саттона вчера утром, тот собирался в Коустон на деловую встречу.

– А про семью вы спросили, сэр? Про гостей?

Барнаби смотрит на меня как на что-то невероятно забавное, но при этом чертовски глупое.

– Спросил. У покойного есть жена, живёт в получасе езды отсюда. Гостей экономка не видела ни разу, но говорит, что наверняка кто-то появлялся, судя по количеству грязной посуды и пустых бокалов из-под вина, да и пепельницы иногда были полны окурков, хотя сам Саттон не курил.

Ага. Ясно, какие к нему гости приезжали. Тот самый пижонистый брюнет с фотографий. 

– Пойдёмте, Трой. К соседям заглядывать бессмысленно: миссис Давенпорт рассказала, что ближайшие дома сейчас пустуют, хозяева разъехались в отпуска, а приходящий садовник бывает здесь только по понедельникам и субботам. Так что попытаемся встретиться с женой мистера Саттона.

– Есть, сэр, – говорю, а сам всё про брюнета думаю, подозрительный он какой-то.

Стоило выйти из дома, как из-за поворота выныривает новёхонький синий «Фиат». И тормозит прямо в паре дюймов от меня. Угадайте, кто за рулём? Тот самый подозрительный тип. 

– Что здесь происходит, – спрашивает, – кто вы?

– Старший инспектор Барнаби, полиция Коустона, – говорит шеф.

– Сержант Трой, – говорю я, а он так на меня смотрит, будто я мелкая мошка, прилипшая к ветровому стеклу, и саркастичным тоном замечает:

– Это сразу видно, что сержант, – и губы презрительно кривит. А на шефа прямо не отрываясь глядит, каждую деталь подмечает. И отсутствие щетины, и обручальное кольцо на пальце, и то, во что шеф одет. 

– А кто вы? – спрашивает в свою очередь Барнаби.

– Левишем Муркок, я друг Аарона. С ним что-то случилось?

– Случилось. Он мёртв, мистер Муркок, – и шеф его тоже рассматривает, даже голову набок чуть склонил.

– Не может быть! Это убийство? – а я вижу, как он украдкой на часы смотрит. 

– Точно сказать пока нельзя, но вероятность того, что мистеру Саттону помогли уйти из жизни, весьма высока.

– А вас назвали Левишемом в честь одного из районов Лондона? – спрашиваю.

– Нет, – отвечает, – в честь дедушки. А ваш галстук всегда так безобразно смотрится?

Шеф стоит, чуть не фыркает от смеха. Обидно. 

– Мистер Муркок, когда вы видели Аарона Саттона последний раз?

– В понедельник вечером, я заезжал к нему с образцами.

– Образцами чего?

– Образцами плитки для ванной комнаты. Я дизайнер по интерьерам, – и заявляет это таким важным тоном, словно его Королева званием рыцаря наградила. 

– Где вы были вчера в промежутке с девяти вечера до трёх часов ночи?

– Дома, в Коустоне. И нет никого, кто мог бы это подтвердить. Алиби у меня не очень-то убедительное, не правда ли? – а сам всё продолжает на шефа пялится, будто тот выставочный образец на ярмарке красивых мужчин. Педик. 

– Вы не знаете, кто мог желать его смерти?

– Об этом вам лучше поговорить с Оливией, женой Аарона. Уж ей-то его смерть точно на руку.

– Спасибо, мистер Муркок. Оставьте констеблю ваши контактные данные, чтобы мы могли с вами связаться, – говорит шеф, а педик этот улыбается ему и только что не мурлычет.

– Вот вам моя визитка, – протягивает бумажный прямоугольник шефу. – Я всегда на связи, звоните в любое время.

Надо было ему штраф за превышение скорости влепить, чтобы не раскатывал тут таким напыщенным. В районе Сохо таких полно, тех, кто ищет, кто бы их угостил дармовой выпивкой. Одно слово – пидоры. 

Шеф вертит в руках визитку, а потом встряхивает головой и объявляет мне:

– Ну что ж, пора нанести визит миссис Оливии Саттон, Трой. 

Обычно шеф издевательские шуточки отпускает насчёт того, как я вожу машину, а тут сидит, думает о чём-то. Задави я сейчас белку, он бы даже глаз не поднял. Правда, когда я нужный поворот пропускаю, шеф чуть хмурит брови. Он всегда так делает, когда чем-то недоволен. Мне об этом лучше других известно.

На пороге особняка нас встречает темноволосая женщина, которую на снимке, висящем в спальне, обнимал покойный.

– Миссис Оливия Саттон? – спрашиваю я.

– Вот ещё, – хмыкает та, плотнее запахивая короткий махровый халат, – упаси Бог от такого счастья.

– Полиция Коустона, – показывает своё удостоверение шеф. – Мы можем войти?

– Проходите, – машет рукой с зажженной сигаретой в глубину дома. – Оливия в библиотеке, я её сестра, Виктория.

Оливия Саттон оказывается полноватой блондинкой, с ярко накрашенными глазами и ногтями, такими длинными, что можно их вместо ножей для нарезки хлеба использовать.

– Миссис Саттон, мы хотели бы поговорить с вами о вашем муже.

– С ним что-то случилось? – Оливия Саттон хватается за сердце.

– Боюсь, у нас для вас плохие известия. Ваш муж был найден мёртвым в своём доме в Мидсомер Мэллоу, – шеф умеет преподносить такие вещи, меня это в нём восхищает.

– Его убили? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Оливия Саттон.

– Мы предполагаем, что это так.

Оливия вскрикивает и прикрывает рот рукой. А сидящая в глубоком кресле Виктория яростно ввинчивает окурок в пепельницу и заявляет:

– Я бы его и сама прикончила, – и при этих словах миссис Саттон начинает плакать.

– Оливия, – говорит её сестра, – не смей реветь. Вспомни, сколько неприятностей доставил нам твой ненаглядный муженёк. С радостью бы познакомилась с его убийцей, избавил нас от лишних хлопот, – а миссис Саттон продолжает рыдать.

– Кому переходит всё имущество мистера Саттона после его смерти?

– Мне и Виктории, а часть идёт на благотворительность, – всхлипывает Оливия в кружевной голубой платочек с вышитой монограммой.

– Кем был ваш муж по профессии?

Виктория успевает ответить раньше сестры:

– Лодырем и бездарностью, но мнил себя скульптором и художником.

– Не слишком-то у вас ним были теплые отношения, мисс…

– Мисс Хоуп. Хотите знать, почему? Потому что спал он со мной, женился на Оливии, но упорно продолжал путать спальни. А потом появились его «мальчики». Представляете, сколько слухов о нас ходит по деревне?!

– Сержант Трой обнаружил в спальне покойного вашу с ним фотографию, –говорит Барнаби.

Виктория поджимает и без того узкие губы. 

– Сентиментальный кретин. Поищите получше, у него есть и более пикантные фотографии с его так называемыми друзьями. 

Тут миссис Саттон не выдерживает.

– Заткнись, Викки, ради всего святого, заткнись!

– Где вы были вчера в промежутке с девяти вечера до трёх часов ночи? – задаёт свой обычный вопрос инспектор.

Виктория удовлетворённо морщится и зажигает вторую по счёту сигарету.

– Я была в Коустоне на концерте симфонической музыки, затем отправилась в ближайший паб, откуда ушла в половине второго с симпатичным блондином, являющегося по совместительству сотрудником парковочной полиции. Я дам вам его адрес и номер телефона, чтобы вы могли это проверить.

Оливия Саттон разглаживает на коленях своё шерстяное платье.

– До часу ночи я играла в бридж с подругами по колледжу здесь, в доме, потом все разошлись, и я легла спать. Я принимаю снотворное, поэтому сплю как убитая, – поняв смысл сказанной ею фразы, миссис Саттон пускается в плач снова. 

Теперь нужно проверить слова женщин покойного Саттона, и дело с концом. Хотя я по-прежнему подозреваю этого Муркока. Как говорится, горшок называет котелок черным, хоть сам и небелее. У Левишема Муркока алиби нет вовсе. Но я его подозреваю не потому, что он гей, а потому что он мне просто не нравится. Я, всё-таки, не такой уж и гомофоб. Нет, ну правда. 

В управлении на меня тут же сваливается гора бумажной работы, да ещё и алиби подозреваемых мне же достаётся проверять. Симфонический концерт и паб, алиби сестры миссис Саттон, прямо-таки даже доказательств не требует. Мужчина, с которым она провела ночь, с радостью подтверждает этот факт, и, вспомнив Викторию, я понимаю, почему. С алиби самой миссис Саттон тоже никаких проблем. Однокашницы, которым я звоню, говорят, что миссис Саттон никуда не выходила и была в хорошем расположении духа из-за удачной покупки старинного дубового столика. Но вот с Муркоком незадача. Даже если он убил Аарона Саттона, то неясен мотив. 

Сообщаю новости шефу. Барнаби на минутку задумывается, а потом выдёт:

– Чувствую, это будет одно из самых лёгких дел в нашей практике, Трой.

– А мотив, – спрашиваю, – почему он пошёл на убийство, ведь на это не было никаких видимых причин?

– Мистер Саттон был не разведён, что, если он решил вернуться в лоно семьи, а у Левишема Муркока уже были планы на его счёт?

– Муркок не производит впечатления человека, который склонен к серьёзным отношениям.

– Вы, – говорит Барнаби, – слишком молоды, Трой, а потому слишком агрессивны. Он просто вам неприятен, и вы от этого никак не можете абстрагироваться, а в нашей работе это одно из главных качеств.

Я не умею абстрагироваться, подумать только! Надеваю куртку, сухо прощаюсь с Барнаби, и уже на пороге он меня окликает.

– Гэвин, не составите мне компанию за ужином? Как-то непривычно оставаться без Джойс и Калли.

И я чувствую, как мои губы расползаются в глупой улыбке. Вроде бы ничего такого не произошло, а на душе становится легко и тепло.

– Да, – говорю, – с радостью, сэр!

– Вот и отлично, я приготовлю запечённого тунца с лимоном.

Ненавижу рыбу. В запечённом виде – в особенности. Она ведь такая склизкая, с чешуйками, которые непременно прилипают к зубам, если рыба плохо почищена. И ещё в ней косточки и кости. Если большие кости можно вытащить и положить на край тарелки, то мелкие настойчиво колют язык и царапают дёсны. Но ради встречи с шефом в неформальной обстановке я смогу пережить даже тунца.

Когда я прихожу в дом семьи Барнаби, шеф встречает меня с каким-то смущённым видом.

– Видите ли, Трой, я забыл вытащить тунца из холодильника, поэтому придётся нам с вами довольствоваться сосисками в тесте с красным луком. Сосиски в духовке, тесто я уже начал готовить, – и показывает руки, щедро усыпанные по локоть в муке, а в воздухе витает запах тимьяна. 

– Гэвин, не поможете пуговицу на рукаве рубашки расстегнуть? А то постоянно сползает, не хочу испачкать, – пальцы у меня дрожат мелкой дрожью, язык прилипает к нёбу. А что? Просьба как просьба, ведь и правда неудобно готовить, когда обшлаг рукава так и норовит залезть в жидковатое тесто. 

– Вы очень нетерпимы, Трой. Вам пора научится более спокойно смотреть на такие вещи. Как поётся в одной из песен Ната Кинга Коула: «Важнее нет науки в жизни, чем как любить и быть любимым». Вы любите женщин, а Левишем Муркок – мужчин. Так почему вы не можете это принять?

– Но, сэр, это ведь так неправильно! Ева была создана для Адама, если бы Бог хотел, чтобы Адам любил мужчину, он бы создал кого-нибудь по имени Брюс.

Барнаби усмехается, а я стыдливо краснею, не пойми из-за чего, и со злостью тыкаю вилкой в не виноватую ни в чём сосиску. И даже лагер не в силах меня спасти от мыслей о том, что вдруг сказанное шефом – чистейшей воды правда.

Следующим утром Барнаби неожиданно просит меня заехать в школу Мидсомер Мэллоу.

– Зачем, сэр?

– Экономка Аарона Саттона жаловалась на местных подростков, которые по ночам околачиваются в том районе. Возможно, в то время, когда произошло убийство, там кто-то был. Поговорим с ребятами из старших классов.

Шеф никогда не ошибается, и один из мальчишек признаётся, что был возле дома Саттона в первом часу ночи и видел машину. Хренов тёмно-синий «Фиат», принадлежащий Левишему Муркоку.

– Я же говорил, Трой, что это будет одно из самых лёгких дел, – невесело улыбается Барнаби.

Левишем Муркок отказывается давать показания в моём присутствии. 

– Много я дуболомов-полицейских повидал, но сержанта-гомофоба впридачу я не выдержу, – и Барнаби просит меня выйти из комнаты для допросов. И знаете, как-то это неприятно. Ведь в первую очередь я – представитель закона. 

Полтора часа я провожу, раскладывая пасьянс на компьютере, а рядом лежит стопка дел о потасовках в пабах и барах по всему Мидсомеру. Как-то не до них сейчас, честное слово.

Барнаби выходит с подписанным признанием в руках и садится за свой стол. 

– Почему он это сделал, сэр? 

Барнаби поднимает на меня усталые голубые глаза.

– Саттон хотел вернуться к Оливии, о чём и сказал Муркоку в вечер их свидания. Позже, когда Аарон Саттон принимал ванну, мистер Муркок зашёл к нему, чтобы поговорить, попробовать удержать его от возвращения к жене. Тот рассмеялся, заявив, что легкомысленное увлечение не преграда их браку с Оливией. Муркок включил фен и бросил его в воду.

– Но почему труп оказался в гостиной?

– Муркок пытался его спасти, а когда понял, что это бессмысленно, решил запутать следствие. Вытер насухо ванну полотенцем, отнёс раздетый труп вниз и усадил в кресло.

– А почему он не одел его?

– Ему это даже в голову не пришло, он был слишком ошарашен случившемся.

– Но фотографии? Кто их спрятал в комод? И куда делся фен?

– Фотографии спрятал в комод сам Саттон, намереваясь их позже сжечь, как он поступил с остальными их с Муркоком снимками, а фен и мокрое полотенце Левишем Муркок выбросил в один из мусорных контейнеров по дороге в Коустон.

– И это – любовь? – спрашиваю я.

– Любовь, – отвечает Барнаби. – Самая обычная любовь. И будь на месте Муркока Виктория или Оливия, вам бы даже в голову, Трой, не пришло спрашивать о том, любовь ли это. 

Вдумчиво слежу за огромной чёрной вороной, устроившейся на ветке вяза. И всё-таки это странно – так любить. 

– Не заглянуть ли нам в паб, Трой? – Барнаби, стоящий позади меня, кладёт руки мне на плечи, и я чуть вздрагиваю от неожиданного прикосновения. 

– Не возражаю, сэр, – и пока мы идём к машине, на Коустон опускаются мягкие августовские сумерки. И, может быть, когда-нибудь я поменяю свою точку зрения, и слова Барнаби окажутся единственно правильными прежде, чем я успею сказать «Джек Робинсон».


End file.
